who is gonna be the winner, Black or White?
by GrYs99
Summary: Di sekolah karakura terdapat 2 kelompok yaitu white dan black,sayangnya ketua yang salah karena mereka selalu bertengkar dan kedua orang itu adalah kurosaki ichigo sebagai ketua white dan Kuchiki rukia sebagai ketua black di antar kedua kelompok siapa yang akan menang? ( gak Jago bikin summary),Rnr pls...,Don't like,Don't read.UPDATE
1. black and white

**White or Black**

**Our second fic **

**Pasti GAJE nih cerita jadi gak tau hasilnya (romance pasti gagal)hahahah ya udahlah terserah…"Ketawa kayak orang gila, mahklum belum minum obat"…. **

**WARNING : Humor (gagal) ,Romance (juga gagal) "berarti outornya juga gagal dong?"**

**Yah taulah kita terlalu junior dan polos jadi…pasti ficnya Gaje/ *PLAK***

**Don't like D'ont read**

Di sekolah yang berada di kota karakura yaitu"Karakura High School",di sekolah tersebut di bagi menjadi dua kelompok yaitu **White** dan **Black**

Tempat white adalah tempat bagi mereka yg menguasai ilmu beladiri khususnya karate dan aikido dan biasanya anak yang masuk ke white anak anak yang ototnya besar, rata rata anak yang masuk ke white adalah anak laki-laki,bagi yang perempuan yang masuk ke white mereka dapat mempelajari setidaknya 4 bahasa yg mereka dapat ciri anak white adalah mereka memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana/rok berwarna abu-abu serta dasi yang berwarna abu abu

Tempat black adalah tempat yang bagi mereka yang menguasai ilmu kendo dan tinju dan anehnya anak anak yang masuk ke black adalah anak perempuan *?*dan bagi mereka anak laki laki mereka dapat mempelajari bela diri dojo dan judo jadi di kedua belah pihak pasti ada anak laki laki yang berotot . cirri khas dari anak black adalah memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana/rok yang berwarna hitam juga,serta dengan dasi yang berwarna merah menyala

Di kedua belah pihak perdapat ketua ,wakil ketua,sekretaris,serta bendahara***mirip OSIS aja *PLAK ***

Dalam ketua white memiliki ketua yang berambut jingga dan badanya yang tinggi serta ketampananya yang membuat anak cewek white langsung tepar .Ya…. namanya ada adalah **Kurosaki Ichigo, **hey jangan menertawai dia yak arena namanya adalah ichigo alias _strawberry _**,**matanya yang berwarna coklat musim gugur dan juga rambutnya yang berwarna jingga seperti jeruk sehingga menambah ketertarikan dari cowok yang satu ini.

Dalam ketua black, memiliki ketua bertubuh pendek seleher ,rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam yang panjangnya seleher dangan kulitnya yang bersih dan mulus seperti tidak pernah ada noda kulitnya,serta warna mata yang begitu indah yang berwarna violet sehingga para banyak para pria yang menyukainya karena wajahnya yang begitu imut dan bersih apalagi bila ia menyebarkan senyumanya yang begitu _cute _*?* .walaupun dengan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang…_pendek_ "author dihajar" , Ya namanya adalah rukia kuchiki bisa dibilang andalanya perempuan yang bisa bikin para pria mimisan dan pingsan.

Dalam sekolah ini white dan black _bisa dibilang _bermusuhan tapi itu hanya beberapa siswa yang beranggapan seperti itu dan juga ada beberapa dukungan dalam hal"_bermusuhan" _salah satunya adalah para ketua kelompok mereka, keduanya bisa diibaratkan bagaikan "_anjing dan kucing" _mereka tidak bisa rukun dan selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu dan itulah salah satu hal konyol yang dapat membuat beberapa siswa bermusuhan ***ckckck***

Setiap siswa akan dimasukan diantara kedua kelompok itu dan tentu saja akan ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah, ketua dan para pengurus pun juga ditunjuk oleh kepala sekolah.

Dan sialnya pada 2 tahun ke depan mereka akan dipimpin oleh dua orang yang dari awal sudah bersaing ya apa boleh buat sudah keputusan kepala sekolah untuk mengutus anjing dan kucing itu untuk menjadi ketua kelompok

.

.

.

"Hoy,Ichigo

"Hn,Apaan sih dari tadi manggil melulu,berisik tau!"

"Kurosaki lu tuh ye sebagai _leader_bukanya beresin tuh laporan malah males malesan, tuh lu liat gak yang ada di meja kerja lu, mana mungkin selesai kalo lu males malesan"ishida menujuk nujuk meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas setinggi 2,5 meter

"Cerewet, gw lagi gak mood buat periksa tuh laporan ,dikira mta gw leser apa capek tau!"

**Di tempat Black….**

"Oi Rukia nih ada laporan dari sensei badut itu die bilang gw harus kasih ni laporan ke elu"kata rangiku dengan nada malas

"Hn?,oh dari mayuri sensei ya?,yaudah sini tuh laporan" aduh jangan sampe ada acara aneh aneh yang dibuat ame dia rukia

Saat diperiksa pun hasilnya adalah….

**APA?!**

Rangiku hampir mau jantungan dan pingsan gara gara suara rukia itu lho…..**mengelegaar**

"apaan sih Rukia?"Tanya rangiku yang udah hampir semaput.

"Tuh badut udah gila gw gak mungkin ngelakuin ini"rukia pun menyodorkanya pada Rangiku dan menyuruhnya untuk membacanya.

"Nih baca!"

"o..ok"jawab rangiku terbata bata karena melihat wajah rukia yang kayak… zombie.

Saat rangiku membacanya dia hanya bisa cengo saat mayuri sensei terkenal dengan acaranya yang aneh-aneh

Dan isi laporan itu adalah :

**UTUK MEMBELI DUA RACUN TIKUS,RINSO 2 BUNGKUS,6 BUAH KUE SUS DAN 10 SEMANGKA LALU MENCAMPUR SEMUANYA DI DALAM BLENDER DAN HANCURKAN MENJADI JUS, BAWA JUS ITU UNTUK ACARA FESTIFAL OLAHRAGA UNTUK MINGGU DEPAN LALU SURUH ANAK WHITE DAN BLACK UNTUK MEMINUMNYA .**

**MAYURI-SENSEI….**

Rangiku hanya bisa cengo saat membacanya,bisakah kalian _bayangkan …..mending di makan macan idup idup ….dari pada minum jus yang ada campuran racun tikus dan rinso _

Itulah isi laporan dari mayuri sensei yang penampilanya kayak badut dan selalu mengorbankan anak anak white dan black untuk percobaan gilanya itu.

"Um….Rukia trus gimana?"Tanya Rangiku dengan suaranya yang lemas

"hum….gak tau nih masa gw nolak,gw gak mau dipanggil lagi sama badut itu karena menolak pekerjaan yang dia berikan jadi….."Rukia mengantung kata katanya.

"Jadi?"Tanya Rangiku dengan penasaranya.

"J..Jadi… ,**KITA SEMUA SIAP UNTUK MATI MINGGU DEPAN**"jawab rukia dengan tegas tapi dengan wajah yang terlihat takut.

Rangiku udah mau pingsan saat rukia berbicara seperti itu,akhirnya rukia meghela nafas panjang dan mengambil laporan itu dari tangan rangiku

"oi rangiku ayo pergi ke tempat white"ajak rukia

"eh?,mau ngapain?"jawab rangiku dengan nada manja

"sudahlah ikut saja gw mau kasih tau persoalan ini pada si jeruk itu"jawab rukia

Rangiku pun langsung bangun dan berjalan di belakang rukia,meraka melewati lorong sekolah tanpa memikirkan keadaan di sekeliling mereka yang sangat mengenaskan karena para pria white mau pun black banyak yang mimisan,ada yang tepar seketika saat melihat _leader_ dan _vice_ _leader _mereka berjalan tepat di depan pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang minim dan itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk para pemimpin dan anak buah white.

BRAK! ,Rukia mendobarak pintu itu dan mereka pun melihat laki laki berambut oranye yang sedang bermalas malasan di sofa dan juga seorang berambut hitam memakai kacamata yang sedang memeriksa setumpuk kertas di mejanya dan tak salah lagi bahwa kedua pria itu adlah ichigo dan ishida . Rukia pun berjalan menuju sofa dan melempar kertas laporan dari mayuri sensei.

"nih" rukia melempar kertas laporan.

"apaan nih" ichigo pun menangkap kertas itu dan membacanya.

"**APA,GILA TUH BADUT"** teriak ichigo yang membuat rukia,Rangiku,dan ishida langsung budeg otomatis.

"eh sorry udah bikin kalian budeg,oi Rukia kita disuruh buat ini nih?"Tanya ichigo dengan sangat tolol.

"ya iyalah,tolol amat pertanyaan lu jeruk"ejek rukia sehingga membuat satu garis urat di jidatnya ichigo

"heh?sombong amat lu midget gw kan Tanya baik baik kok dijawab dengan nada ejekan gitu?" jawab ichigo yang masih menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak di depan perempuan yang satu ini

"hoo,jadi anda marah ya, tuan kepala durian?" pertanyaan rukia yang masih dengan nada ejekan dan itu pun membuat ichigo hilang kesabaran

"**HEH DASAR MIDGET, DITANYA BAIK BAIK KOK MALAH NGEJAWAB DENGAN NADA EJEKAN,EMANGNYA SIAPA DIRI LU BERANI KAYAK GITU AMA GUA HAH?.NANTANGIN LU"**jawab ichigo dengan ketus.

"**HEH,LU JUGA JANGAN SEENAKNYA YA,DAN INGET GW GAK NANTANGIN LU JERUK!" **

"**ELU TAU YANG NANTANGIN GW MIDGET"**

"**ELU,DASAR JERUK"**

"**MIDGET"**

"**STRAWBERRY"**

"**CEBOL"**

"**LANDAK"**

Mereka pun saling mengejek selama 20 menit dengan nama ejekan masing masin,rangiku dan ishida hanya cengo melihat kelakuan ketua merek dan pada akhirnya pun ishida turun tangan.

"**DIAM"**

teriak ishida dengan penuh power sampai sampai kedua orang yang bertengkar itu sampai jatuh dan jatuhnya dengan posisi….ichigo menimpa badan rukia sehingga terlihat rukia berada di bawah dan ichgo di atas, momen itu tidak disia siakan oleh rangiku,ia pun memotret adegan itu beberapa kali sambil nyengir kuda. Mereka berdua diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dan memandang iris masing-masing dan mereka pun tidak menyadarkan bahwa wajah mereka semakin dekat ..dekat….sedikit lagi …..dan…

"**EHEMM"**

Sontan mereka melihat kea rah pintu dan berdiri seorang pria dengan muka yang berwajah seperti badut dan tidak salah lagi itu adalah Mayuri-sensei

Mereka pun langsung sadar dengan posisi mereka,mereka langsung berdiri dengan terburu buru dan tidak ketinggalan wajah mereka dihiasi dengan sembrutan merah.

"_ah,padahal sedikit lagi kena,ngapain sih tuh badut dating padahal lagi seru serunya_" batin rangiku yang kesal .

"kuchiki-san, kurosaki-san"panggil mayuri sensei

"y…ya, sen..sensei" jawab mereka dengan ragu ragu

"tentang laporan yang saya tulis tadi, nanti kalian beli bahan bahanya bersama saya,karena saya ingin menambah bumbu rahasia ,karena besok libur jadi kita beli bahan bahanya besok kalian datang pukul 10 pagi di depan stasiun dan jangan lupa ajak vice leader kalian beserta skretaris dan bendahara"perintah mayuri-sensei.

"H…Hai" jawab mereka

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu"

Setelah mayuri-sensei meninggalkan ruangan itu,mereka masih mematung di tempat masing masing dan akhirnya pun rukia langsung berjalan sambil menarik rangiku keluar

"Hoi jeruk,besok jangan sampe telat gw gak mau nungguin lu karena lu terlambat"kata rukia dengan muka merah dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menarik rangiku juga.

Ichigo nyegir saat melihat wajah rukia yang memerah "Iya,my _princess_" batin ichigo.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**RnR pls….**


	2. Persiapan festifal yang menyebalkan?

**Chapter 2**

**Taulah fic ini terlalu gaje(udah tingkat dewa)**

**Warning: OOC**

**Persiapan Yang Menyebalkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janji mereka pun kumpul di depan stasiun pada pukul 10, di stasiun itu terlihat ichigo,rukia,rangiku,ishida,inoue,hitsugaya,renji,soi fon, dan ggio sedang menunggu sensei badut itu.

"hoi,rukia tuh badut kok gak datang datang sih"Tanya soi fon

"gak tau ya" jawab rukia malas

"aduh capek nih,dari tadi ditungguin gak dating datang"

"tenang aja sayang aku kan masih di sini" kata ggio dengan suara menggoda

"heh,siapa yang nanya ke lu hah? gak usah gr lu dan gw bukan "sayang"lu"jawab soi fon dengan ketus,mereka memang begitu sejak awal bertemu ggio selalu saja menggodanya bila bertemu dan itu selalu membuat soi fon jengkel dan juga tak jarang wajah soi fon memerah karena godaan dari ggio ia selalu berusaha setengah mati untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena godaan dari si iblis pengoda itu.

.

.

"oi renji ,ada laporan tentang gin gak"Tanya rangiku dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

"hihihihihi,ada mau tau?"Tanya renji yang lagi nyengir kuda,renji kayak dikasih tugas rahasia sama rangiku…gitu deh buat…ngawasin gin (dihajar Rangiku)

"**R-E-N-J-I**!" jawab rangiku dengan nada yang meninggi dan langsung membuat renji sweatdrop.

"o…ok,umh…kemaren pas istirahat gw gak sengaja berpapasan sama gin dang w liat dia….."kata renji yang mengantung

"apa renji….?tanya rangiku penasaran

"uhm….dia…**DIPELUK AMA CEWEK!**"kata renji dan langsung membuat rangiku darah tinggi,emosinya sudah meledak ledak dan ingin sekali ia melawan gadis yang memeluk pujaan hatinya itu.

"siapa nama tuh cewek renji"Tanya rangiku dengan suara yang meninggi

"hm…maaf ya gw gak tau nama tuh cewek"kata renji

"ooh…yaudah deh thx ya…"kata rangiku dengan nada kecewa

"oi rangiku -san napa lu suka banget sih ama si wajah china itu" Tanya renji santai,tapi mendengar hal itu wajah rangiku langsung memerah dan langsung menghadiahi bogem mentah ke jidat renji.

.

.

Dari tadi eum…..sang wakil leader menatap sang skretarisnya uhm…..ishida dari tadi melihat pujaan hatinya yah yang pasti itu adalah orihime inoue, tadi pun inoue juga menyuri kesempatan untuk melihat ishida

Memang couple yang satu ini bisa membuat orang ketawa karena tingkah mereka yang malu malu tapi jangan salah mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh betul cocok!

Ishida melihat inoue dari unjung rambur hingga ujung kaki, inouememakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan dihiasi garis garis merah yang gambarnya seperti pohon yang berguguran, memakai rok panjang di bawah lutut berwarna putih dan dihiasi dengan renda renda yang sederhana,rambutnya yang stengah ia jepit ke atas dan memakai flat shoes berwarna hijau muda. Pakaian yang sederhana tetapi terlihat sangat cantik di mata ishida

Inoue sadar bahwa ishida memandangnya terus sehingga membuat wajahnya jadi memerah,ishida yang melihat inoue blushing selalu berpikir bahwa dia sangat manis.

"manis"batinya.

.

.

.

"**BRUAK"**

Ya… kita bisa melihat pria jeruk itu sudah pinsan dengan cara mengenaskan, tembok satasiun yang tak berdosa itu lang sung hancur berkeping keping.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop , yah mau bagaimana lagi kita harus bisa menerima kenyataan karena black adalah kumpulan anak yang menjuarai bebagai kompetisi tinju.

"Oi rukia, sadis amat lu bisa bisa gw langsung pendarahan otak kalo dihajar lu" kata ichigo, wajahnya lebih tepatnya di hidungnya dihiasi oleh merah darah, sungguh mengenaskan.

"siapa suruh lu datang terlambat hah?,kan gw udah bilang jangan datang terlambat, telinga lu dimasukin kotoran apa aja sih?,kecoak?,kutu rambut?,belalang?kok sampe congek gitu telinga lu?"kata rukia yang sepertinya emosinya sudah diambang batas

"yaelah Cuma telat 45menit 6 detik kok" jawab ichigo dengan sanatai

"CUMAN MBAHMU, 45 MENIT LU BILANG SEKARANG TUH UDAH JAM 11 BEGO LU BUTA YA, BERARTI LU UDAH TELAT SATU JAM"kata rukia yang nadannya meninggi.

"yaudah sih santai aja kali" jawab ichigo dengan sanatai sambil mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya untuk mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah.

Tetapi sebelum sempat ichigo mengelap hidungnya dia sudah mendapat pukulan mentah mentah dan langsung meremukan kramik stebal 3 cm.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, memang sebagai ketua black kemampuanya tidak bisa lagi dipungkiri. Setiap orang yang melawanya pasti akan berakhir dengan cara mengenaskan. dengan itu pun suasana di sana menjadi sunyi tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara. tetapi tiba tiba ada yang menyapa mereka.

"hei anak anak bodoh di sebelah sini"

Yah tidak usah ditebak mereka sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah suara mayuri sensei, ishida pun langsung turun tangan ia menyuruh renji untuk mengangkat ichigo yang masih pingsan.

mereka pun berjalan di belakang sensei badut itu, mereka tidak tahu badut itu akan bawa mereka ke mana untuk membeli bahan bahan.

"nah, kita sampai"kata mayuri sensei sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya

Akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah bangunan tua di sekitar bangunan itu hanya ada pohon pohon yang rindang tetapi di sana tidak ada orang, sangat sepi.

"**TOK TOK TOK"**

"hei urahara,buka pintunya ini aku mayuri"

"**CKLEK"**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang yang memakai topi garis garis berwarna hijau dan putih, memakai kimono berwarna hijau dan bakiak.

"hoo, mayuri-san lama tak bertemu"katanya dengan nada khas darinya

"saya kesini mau membeli barang barang mu untuk persiapan festifal dan saya juga membawa anak anak yang akan mengurusi hal itu"

"hoo,banyak sekali anak anaknya,baiklah silahkan masuk"

Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat banyak sekali barang barang langka, kita pun memasuki sebuah ruangan dan di dalamnya berjejer rak rak tinggi berisi banyak barang barang.

"Wah banyak banget barang barang di sini"kata renji yang terkagum kagum

"bisa diem gak sih baboon,norak amat lu"kata ggio

"heh?,iye iye terserah lu deh"

"Bagaimana mayuri-san sudah ketemu?"

"hm..,ya sudah lengkap, berapa semuanya"Tanya mayuri

"tidak usah bayar ,ambil saja"jawab urahara dengan senyumanya

"heh….,menjengkelkan kau selalu saja begitu,ya sudah aku pergi dulu…._janne_"jawab mayuri sambil melambaikan tanganya dari belakang

"hoi…..anak anak bodoh ayo pergi" kata mayuri sambil terus berjalan

Mereka pun langsung berjalan di belakang mayuri sensei mereka bingung" _sesudah dari sana kita mau ngapain"_pikir mereka

"Yak baiklah anak anak,kita akan berpencar untuk mencari bahan berikutnya."kata mayuri sensei sambil berbalik badan menghadap kita semua

"saya akan membagi 4 kelompok untuk berpencar, yang pertama kelompok kurosaki,kuchiki,matsumoto,dan abarai. Dan kelompok kedua soi fon,ishida,inoue,dan ggio. Dan untuk hitsugaya kau akan ikut dengan saya untuk mencari peralatanya,tidak ada pembantahan dan cepat beli bahan bahannya!"perintah mayuri sensei

Mereka pun berpencar sesuai dengan kelompok yang ditentukan

_**Kelompok 1**_

_**.**_

.

"hoi rangiku mana daftar bahan bahanya?" Tanya rukia kepada rangiku

"iye iye,nih"rangiku menyodorkan 1 kertas berisi bahan bahan

"hoo,tapi ini kan banyak mana uangnya?"Tanya rukia kepada rangiku

"um…gw sih gak bawa dompet"kata rangiku sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"heh?...yaudah oi renji,ichigo lu berdua bawa uang gak?"

"eh…gw sih gak bawa…sorry"jawab renji sambil mengaruk kepalanya

"kalo gua sih bawa mau?"Tanya ichigo dengan suara yang sedikit….uhm….mungkin mengoda

"ch…..gak usah banyak cincong deh lu,sini mana uangnya"kata rukia ketus

"nih…..eit tapi" saat ichigo menyodorkan uangnya ia mengambilnya balik

"cium pipi gw dulu baru gw kasih" kata ichigo sambil membungkuk di hadapan rukia

"HAH?,maksud lo"Tanya rukia yang sedikit tercengang mendengar perkataan ichigo

"masa gak ngerti cium pipi gw dulu baru gw kasih"

"BAKA! gw gak bakal ngelakuin itu seumur hidup gw mendingan gw mati dimakan buaya daripada nyium pipi lu!"jawab rukia dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat .

"hihihihihhi…yaya nih"kata ichigo sambil menyodorkan uang

"BAKA!"kata rukia sambil mengambil uang itu denga kasar tetapi wajahnya masih semeah tomat melihat hal itu ichigo langsung mencubit pipinya.

"kawai"kata ichigo diselangi dengan tawaan kedua temanya

"bodoh"jawab rukia sambil menyingkirkan tangan ichigo yang masih ada di wajahnya .

.

.

.

_**Kelompok 2**_

.

.

"ehm…..inoue san beli bahan bahanya tempatnya di man?"Tanya ishida yang malu malu kucing .

"anu…..eh di persimpangan di depan sana" jawab inoue yang ternyata juga malu malu kucing .

"yaelah lu kan udah tau kalo di depan sana ada toko gimana sih lu ishida…..nyari perhatian ya?"Tanya ggio dengan nada yang menggoda seperti biasa.

"apaan sih lu gak usah nuduh"jawab ishida yang udah mulai _blushing _dan ternyata juga disusul oleh inoue yang juga udah mulai_ blushing._

"udahlah gak usah didengerin ishida,inoue dia udah gila"jawab soi fon dengan santainya

"hm…..kenapa sayang "cemburu" ya" Tanya ggio sambil memeluknya dari belakang

"ah-…-BAKA lepaskan mana mungkin gw bakal cemburu ama orang kayak lu"jawab soi fon yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan ggio dari belakang.

"hm…..masa"Tanya ggio yang makin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"ya iyalah….emang lu punya bukti, HAH?"

"punya tinggal liat dari wajahmu yang manis aja aku udah tahu kok"jawab ggio sambil melepaskan pelukanya

Kita bisa melihat wajah soi fon yang merah minta ampun bahkan warnanya lebih merah dari tomat yang udah mateng.

"BAKA!"katanya sambil menghadiahi jitakan ke jidatnya ggio

"aduh..sakit….kalau cemburu gak usah sambil mukul mukul, nanti mukanya tambah manis lho" kata ggio sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"_urusai"_jawab soi fon yang mati matian menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

"**EHEM"**

"maaf ya kalo mau mesra meraan jangan sekarang"kata ishida yang masih stay cool

Akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan santai dan pastinya ggio masih mengeluarkan kata kata gombalnya

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Rnr?**


	3. Vanish

**Chapter 3**

**Gaje tingkat dewa**

**Enjoy, don't like don't read **

**Vanish **

_._

_._

_._

_Previous chapter:_

"_saya akan membagi 4 kelompok untuk berpencar, yang pertama kelompok kurosaki,kuchiki,matsumoto,dan abarai. Dan kelompok kedua soi fon,ishida,inoue,dan ggio. Dan untuk hitsugaya kau akan ikut dengan saya untuk mencari peralatanya,tidak ada pembantahan dan cepat beli bahan bahannya!"perintah mayuri sensei_

_Mereka pun berpencar sesuai dengan kelompok yang ditentukan _

_**Kelompok 1**_

_**.**_

_._

"_hoi rangiku mana daftar bahan bahanya?" Tanya rukia kepada rangiku _

"_iye iye,nih"rangiku menyodorkan 1 kertas berisi bahan bahan_

"_hoo,tapi ini kan banyak mana uangnya?"Tanya rukia kepada rangiku_

"_um…gw sih gak bawa dompet"kata rangiku sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal_

"_heh?...yaudah oi renji,ichigo lu berdua bawa uang gak?"_

"_eh…gw sih gak bawa…sorry"jawab renji sambil mengaruk kepalanya_

"_kalo gua sih bawa mau?"Tanya ichigo dengan suara yang sedikit….uhm….mungkin mengoda_

"_ch…..gak usah banyak cincong deh lu,sini mana uangnya"kata rukia ketus_

"_nih…..eit tapi" saat ichigo menyodorkan uangnya ia mengambilnya balik_

"_cium pipi gw dulu baru gw kasih" kata ichigo sambil membungkuk di hadapan rukia_

"_HAH?,maksud lo"Tanya rukia yang sedikit tercengang mendengar perkataan ichigo_

"_masa gak ngerti cium pipi gw dulu baru gw kasih"_

"_BAKA! gw gak bakal ngelakuin itu seumur hidup gw mendingan gw mati dimakan buaya daripada nyium pipi lu!"jawab rukia dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat ._

"_hihihihihhi…yaya nih"kata ichigo sambil menyodorkan uang_

"_BAKA!"kata rukia sambil mengambil uang itu denga kasar tetapi wajahnya masih semeah tomat melihat hal itu ichigo langsung mencubit pipinya._

"_kawai"kata ichigo diselangi dengan tawaan kedua temanya_

"_bodoh"jawab rukia sambil menyingkirkan tangan ichigo yang masih ada di wajahnya ._

_._

_._

_._

_**Kelompok 2**_

_._

_._

"_ehm…..inoue san beli bahan bahanya tempatnya di man?"Tanya ishida yang malu malu kucing ._

"_anu…..eh di persimpangan di depan sana" jawab inoue yang ternyata juga malu malu kucing ._

"_yaelah lu kan udah tau kalo di depan sana ada toko gimana sih lu ishida…..nyari perhatian ya?"Tanya ggio dengan nada yang menggoda seperti biasa._

"_apaan sih lu gak usah nuduh"jawab ishida yang udah mulai blushing dan ternyata juga disusul oleh inoue yang juga udah mulai blushing._

"_udahlah gak usah didengerin ishida,inoue dia udah gila"jawab soi fon dengan santainya_

"_hm…..kenapa sayang "cemburu" ya" Tanya ggio sambil memeluknya dari belakang_

"_ah-…-BAKA lepaskan mana mungkin gw bakal cemburu ama orang kayak lu"jawab soi fon yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan ggio dari belakang._

"_hm…..masa"Tanya ggio yang makin mengeratkan pelukanya._

"_ya iyalah….emang lu punya bukti, HAH?"_

"_punya tinggal liat dari wajahmu yang manis aja aku udah tahu kok"jawab ggio sambil melepaskan pelukanya_

_Kita bisa melihat wajah soi fon yang merah minta ampun bahkan warnanya lebih merah dari tomat yang udah mateng._

"_BAKA!" katanya sambil menghadiahi jitakan ke jidatnya ggio_

"_aduh..sakit….kalau cemburu gak usah sambil mukul mukul, nanti mukanya tambah manis lho" kata ggio sambil memegangi jidatnya._

"_urusai"jawab soi fon yang mati matian menyembunyikan wajah merahnya_

"_**EHEM"**_

"_maaf ya kalo mau mesra meraan jangan sekarang"kata ishida yang masih stay cool_

_Akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan santai dan pastinya ggio masih mengeluarkan kata kata gombalnya_

.

.

.

_**Back to the story**_

Walaupun perjalanan kelompok 2 kadang kadang terhenti karena meraka akan mengurusi ggio agar diam pada, akhirnya pun mereka sampai di bangunan dengan dekorasinya serba hitam dan dekorasi itu rata rata berbentuk tengkorak, terlihat sangat angker, dari rumah itu terlebih di sekeliling rumah dihiasi oleh pohon pohon kering yang sudah mati dan juga kelelawar hitam yang berterbang ke sana kemari yang menamnbah aura angker dari rumah itu.

Ishida dan ggio hanya bisa sweatdrop karena melihat pemandangan yang asing di depan mata mereka sedangkan soi fon hanya melongo sekaligus takut sedangkan inoue hanya menampangkan muka _inconect _.karena mereka terpaksa,**TERPAKSA**, harus membeli bahan bahan akhirnya ishida memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ,di belakangnya diikuti oleh renji yang kakinya udah gemeteran kayak mau ngompol *?*,di belakang renji terdapat soi fon sedang gigit jari, sanking takutnya jarinya sampai berdarah, di belakangnya soi fon terdapat putrid yang berotak telmi jadi dia hanya memasang wajah terheran-heran kepada teman temanya.

Dengan hati hati dia mengangkat tanganya yang gemeteran untuk memencet bel yang dihiasi oleh kepala tengkorak di sekelilingnya.

"DENG,DONG,DENG,DONG"

tiba tiba pintu terbuka ishida,renji,dan soi fon gemeteran setengah mati, ajaibnya inoue malah ketakutan saat ini,ia gemeteran sambil mencengkram lengan baju soi fon sampai kusut.

Di pintu itu keluarlah seorang pria tua dengan kumis dan jenggot melebihi 1 meter.

"maaf kalian siapa,ya?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"uhm…maaf kami utusan dari mayuri-sensei untuk membeli bahan bahan untuk keperluan acara sekolah". Jawab ishida yang sudah mulai tenang.

"hoo…kalian murid muridnya mayuri ya…..um….baiklah silahkan masuk" kakek itu mempersilahkan kita masuk,saat kami masuk kita bisa melihat berbagai dekorasi dengan warna dasar hitam , lemari yang berisi pedang tertata rapid dan juga buku buku yang ada di rak buku.

Kita mengikutinya dari belakang,melewati lorong lorong.

"perkenalkan,nama saya Yamamoto Genryuusei, saya adalah kenalan dari sensei kalian" katanya sambil terus berjalan di lorong rumahnya.

"uhm…..perkenalkan nama saya ishida,yang berambut merah seperti nanas adalah renji,gadis china dikunci dua di belakangnya namanya soi fon,dan gadis berambut oranye adalah inou" kata ishida kepada genryuusei.

"yoroshiku" kata mereka bersamaan

"um" jawabnya

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu berwarna hitam , genryuusei memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat satu botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu, ia memegangnya dan memberikanya pada kita.

"ini" kata genruusei sambil menyodorkan cairan berwarna ungu itu.

"apa ini " Tanya ishida

"sudah, ambil saja, mayuri menyuruhky untuk memberikan itu pada kalian" jawab genryuusei

"eh…baiklah" jawab ishida ragu ragu

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan pamit untuk keluar dari rumah mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Kelompok 1 sepertinya tidak halangan, jadi mereka berjalan dengan santai , sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah seperti bekas rumah sakit

"eh…bener gak sih nih alamatnya ?" Tanya rukia seakan akan tidak percaya

" tapi bener kok di sini alamatnya " jawab rangiku

" oi rangiku beneran nih " kata renji yang udah sweatdrop

" bener kok dikira gw salah apa " jawab rangiku yang membela diri

"ok ok, biar bisa memastikan ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Siapa tau ada orang di rumah itu " kata ichigo sambil berjalan menuju rumah tersebut .

Ichigo berdiri paling depan di belakangnya ada rukia yang sedang memegang lengan ichigo dengan erat _(so sweet : ditabok rukia_),di belakangnya ada rangiku yang berkacak pinggang, sedangkan renji masih sweat drop.

Ichigo melangkah untuk menuju depan pintu dan memencet bel, tapi sebelum ichigo memencet bel pintu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"eh….kok bisa?" kata ichigo yang mungkin suda ketakutan.

"udahlah, kita pergi dari sini aja jeruk" ajak rukia yang masih memegang lengan ichigo

"tidak bisa midget, nanti kita dimarahi sama mayuri sensei" kata ichigo sambil menenangkanya

Lalu mereka berempat masuk ke rumah tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat barang barang yang suda berdebu, mereka berjalan hingga sampai ke suatu kamar. Kamar itu bertuliskan **DILARANG MASUK **

Karena tidak ada suara orang yang berada di rumah itu akhirnya ichigo memberanikan diri untuk berteriak.

" PERMISI, APAKAH ADA ORANG DI SINI " suaranya bergema hingga penjuru rumah.

"ADA BEGO, MAUK AJA SINI " teriakan itu berasal dari kamar tersebut

Dengan ragu ragu ia membuka kenop pintu dan muncul seorang pria yang memakai caping.

"maaf siapa kalian" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin

"umm…maaf kami utusan dari mayuri sensei" jawab ichigo

"ho…mau ambil bahan ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman

"iya…..kok anda tahu" Tanya ichigo

"hahahahahah…..tadi si mayuri telpon, katanya anak bodoh dari sekolahnya" katanya

" _brengsek tuh badut bilang gw bodoh, coba aja kolo dia bukan guru udah gw jadiin kripik pisang deh" _batin ichigo

"ok…ehem….back to the topic (sok bahas inggris)…ini " katanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol cairan berwarna hijau tua.

"eh….ini buat apa ?, bukanya 2 racun tikus, rinso 2 bungkus sama 6 buah kue susu ?" Tanya ichigo

"eh….tadi sih mayuri cumin bilang kasih nih ramuan kok kayaknya kalian salah deh, udah ambil nih botol" katanya

"eh….baiklah"kata ichigo sambil menerima botol itu

"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" kata ichigo sopan

"ya ya"jawabnya

Mereka berempat segera keluar dari rumah itu, mereka lalu tinggal mencari badut yang satu itu.

" heh ….serem amat yah tuh rumah" kata renji sambil menghela napas

" menurut gw biasa aja " jawa rangiku yang sok cool

" hoi midget sampe kapan lu mau ketakutan hah?" Tanya ichigo pada gadis mungil yang masim memegang lenganya dari tadi.

"eh….ah..iya" jawab rukia yang gak nyambung.

Rukia pun sadar bahwa tanganya,TANGANYA memegang lengan jeruk sainganya, rukia langsung buru buru melepaskan gegamanya pada ichigo, kepalanya menunduk malu. Dia sudah tau bahwa wajahnya sekarang pasti suda merah. Ichigo hanya menyerigai melihat hal itu, rangiku udah nyiapin kamera dan langsung memotret adegan itu , ichigo lalu membungkukan badanya .

"nanti …..kalau kau berwajah seperti itu lagi…..aku enggak akan menahan diri lagi" katanya tepat di telianga rukia

mendengar hal itu rukia diam seperti batu, malahan mukanya tambah merah, kesempatan itu tidak disia siakan oleh rangiku untuk memotret ketuanya, karena ketuanya yang cerewet itu tidak pernah menampakan wajah merahnya bila di depan laki – laki tetapi wajahnya yang dingin itu tidak akan mempan bila ia bersama kuroski ichigo, sainganya. _"Karena ada kejadian langska seperti ini sepertinya momen ini harus diabadikan"_ batin rangiku

ichigo lalu menegakan badanya dan berjalan kembali diikuti oleh 3 temanya

" Baiklah, ayo kita cari si badut itu" kata ichigo

"eh…bentar kelompoknya ishida gimana" Tanya rukia

" iya juga ya…yaudah lu telpon aja suruh mereka pergi ke taman" kata ichigo

" heh…..ok ok" jawab rukia sambil memencet tobol angka di handphonenya dan menyuruh mereka ke taman

Mereka pergi ke taman, dan bertemu oleh kelompok ishida, mereka bersama sama pergi untuk mencari badut yang sedang berdama hitsugaya.

" kurosaki, kemana tujuan kita untuk mencari mayuri sensei" Tanya ishida

" udah lu tinggal ngikutin gw, tadi sebelum pergi die udah kasih tau gw dimana tempatnya " kata ichigo santai

"ok ok"

Mereka sampai di penjualan alat alat electronic, mereka melihat mayuri dan hitsugaya sedang membayar barang barang di kasir. Mereka langsung menghampiri hitsugaya dan mayuri yang sedang menenteng belanjaan.

" sensei, ini barang yang kau inginkan" kata ichigo sambil menyodorkan botol beris cairan berwarna hijau tua dan juga disusul oleh ishida yang menyodorkan botol berisi cairan berwarna ungu.

"ok….terima kasih anak anak. Kalian pulanglah besok kalian datang jam 9 di ruang labotarium sekolah, kita akan meracik bahan bahan ini" kata mayuri sensei dengan sungingan senyum setan alanya.

" H..Hai sensei" jawab mereka serentak.

Merekapun buabar dan menuju rumah masing - masing untuk menyiapkan mental untuk besok di mereka akan lenyap besoknya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued….**

**Rnr?**


End file.
